paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Little Bully
This is a future generation episode. Summary One day, Penelope's family comes for a visit to see the little pups. Penelope's older sisters are now a lot nicer too. The little pups decide to make friends with Penny's pup Babs. However, the little pups and Babs meet the Bully Pups, the Bullies' teen pups, and Babs joins them in bullying them. Can the little pups avoid Babs before she goes home, and will they listen to Clark's decision to tell the older PAW Patrol? Characters *Older PAW Patrol **Marshall **Lulu **Rubble **Penelope **Chase **Skye **Rocky **Lilac **Zuma **Delilah *Pup, Pup, Puppies (GL6) (except Rosie and Dewdrop's cubs and Luna and Rocket's Pups) *Bully Pups **Tricia **Manny **Lenny **Sammy **Deci **Skipper **Cassie *The Collies **Babs **Skylar **Riley **Penny **Ellie **Nelley *The Bullies **Rinty **Gram **Yipper **Vivica *Yipper's wife *Gram's wife Song *Babs Song Story (One day, at the Lookout pond, which was made during the 3-year period) (Zuma is playing Marco Polo with some of the little pups((Justina, Danielle, Terra, Chloe, and Littlepaw)) (He's it) Zuma: Marco! Little Pups: Polo! Zuma: Marco! Little Pups: Polo! (Zuma dives under the water) (He tags Littlepaw) Littlepaw: Aaah! Daddy! Danielle: Sorry, Littlepaw. You're it. (Penelope is sitting on the bank watching them) Terra: Mama, aren't you going to swim with us? Penelope: No thank you, sweetheart. I'm fine. (Rubble runs over) Rubble: Penelope! Whoa! (He trips and falls in the water) Little Pups: *laugh* Zuma: I thought Marshall was the clumsy one. Chloe: I thought I was clumsy. (Rubble climbs out of the water and shakes the water off) Rubble: I prefer baths. Econ: (on the bank with Penelope) I don't. Penelope: Like father, like son. Rubble: Penelope, there's a surprise for you at the Lookout. Penelope: What is it? Rubble: I can't tell you. Zuma: Come on, pups. We'll play later. Littlepaw: Nooow? Daaaaddyyy! I wanna play moooore! Zuma: Littlepaw, I promise you that we'll play later. Now let's get back to your mother and sister. Littlepaw: Okay..... (Zuma and the little pups climb out of the water and shake the water off) Econ: Don't get me wet! Don't get me wet! (He hides behind Rubble and Penelope) Rubble: Hurry! (He leads the way and the others follow him to the Lookout) (When they stop, Chloe bumps into everyone and it creates the domino effect) (Justina's glasses fall off) Chloe: Sorry. (Justina tries to reach for her glasses) (Littlepaw places them back on her) Justina: Thanks. Littlepaw: You're welcome. (They get up and hurry over to the Lookout) (Ryder, the rest of the Older PAW Patrol, and the rest of the little pups are there already there) (Penelope looks who's with them: The Collies) Penelope: *Gasps happily* (She runs over to them and hugs them) Penny! Ellie! Nelly! Mom! Daddy! Terra: What does Mama mean? Chloe: Can a mom have a mom and dad? Lulu: Yes, Sweetheart. (Terra, Taylor, Clark, and Digger all walk over to The Collies) Terra: Mama, who are these dogs? Penelope: Pups, these are your aunts: Penny, Ellie, and Nelly. Ellie: Sis, you've been busy. You had four pups? Nelly: You know what, girl? I can't even manage a boyfriend. (The 4 sister giggle) Taylor: And who are they. Penelope: There my mom and dad, but they're your grandma and grandpa. Skylar: Ha-ha! You hear, Riley? You're a grandma and I'm grandpa. But you pups can me Pop-Pop! (The 4 pups suddenly feel happy and jump on him) Rubble: Whoa, pups. Go easy on old, Pop-Pop. Skylar: Rubble. Rubble: Yeah? Skylar: You call me Skylar. Rubble: Sorry. Penny: Oh, Penelope, I had a pup, too. Babs. Penelope: Really? (A different pup approaches them nervously) Penny: Oh, there she is. Babs! Come on over here. Skylar: Guess what, pups? You have a cousin! (Terra hops on Skylar) Terra: Mama, what's a cousin? Penelope: That's you call your aunt's pup, but you can call her Babs. (Terra looks at Justina, Danielle, Littlepaw, Econ, and Chloe) (The 6 hurry over to Babs) Terra: Hi, Babs! I'm your cousin Terra! And these are my friends: Justina, Danielle, Littlepaw, Econ, and Chloe! We're so happy to meet you! Babs: Uh... thanks. I can't wait too-- Chloe: We have show you around! Come on! (Scene Changer: Penelope's Badge) (The 7 pups are at a wood fort on the other side of the mountain) Econ: Babs, this is our fort. Babs: It's really... nice. (Chloe stares at Babs' eyes) Chloe: What's with the blue eye and green eye? (Babs eyes widen and she covers her eyes with her ears) {Rest is Coming Soon} Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Future generation